battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
European Union
European Union '('EU) is a playable faction in the Battlefield series. They are usually allied with the United States of America. The EU consists twenty-seven countries in Europe's continent. They appear as a playable faction in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142. The EU has twenty-seven member countries, from across the European continent. Dominated by countries such as France, Germany and the United Kingdom, it includes many other diverse countries from Italy, Spain and many others in the West to countries in Scandinavia, the Baltic, Eastern Europe and the Mediterranean. Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2, the EU fights alongside the United States of America against China and the Middle Eastern Coalition. It has appeared in Battlefield 2: Euro Force and Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as a playable faction, along with the United States in the latter. Maps *Great Wall *Operation Smoke Screen *Taraba Quarry Battlefield 2: Modern Combat *Cold Front *Russian Border *Missile Crisis *In and Out *Headshot *Metal Island Classes and Weapons Battlefield 2 Assault *L85A2 *AG-36 *M9 *Smoke grenade *Combat knife Engineer *Benelli M4 *M9 *Wrench *Anti-Tank Mines *Hand grenade *Combat knife Anti-Tank *P90 *M9 *SMAW *Combat knife Medic *FAMAS *M9 *Medkit *Defibrillator *Hand grenade *Combat knife Support *HK21 *M9 *Ammo box *Hand grenade *Combat knife Special Forces *HK53A3 *Silenced M9 *C4 *Hand grenade *Combat knife Sniper *L96A1 *Silenced M9 *Claymore *Hand grenade *Combat knife Vehicles Light Vehicle's *Humvee *Desert Patrol Vehicle Tanks *Leopard 2 *Challenger II *LAV-25 *M6 Linebacker Aircraft *Eurofighter Typhoon *F-15E Strike Eagle *AS-665 Tiger Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Assault *L85A2 *Glock 17 *M203 *M67 Frag Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Engineer *Benelli M3 *Glock 17 *Anti-Tank Mines *Blowtorch *Carl Gustaf M3 Spec Ops *UMP .45 *Silenced Glock 17 *XM84 Stun Grenade *C4 *Combat Knife Support *M249 SAW *Glock 17 *M67 Frag Grenade *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Recon *Dragunov SVU *Silenced Glock 17 *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade *ANPQ Laser Target Designator *GPS Battlefield 2142 The EU is one of two playable factions in the game Battlefield 2142. They are a military forces comprising of the militaries of EU countries and their allies, including those from the West such as the United States of America, though EU soldiers seem to be primarily British. They fight against the Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC) for the last remaining habitable land on Earth during the 22nd Century. Maps *Belgrade *Camp Gibraltar *Cerbere Landing *Fall of Berlin *Highway Tampa 2142 *Minsk *Operation Shingle (presumably) *Shuhia Taiba *Sidi Power Plant *Suez Canal *Tunis Harbor *Verdun *Wake Island 2142 Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike *Bridge at Remagen *Liberation of Leipzig *Port Bavaria Classes and Weapons Assault *SCAR 11 *Bofors Defense Rifle *Voss L-AR *Baur H-AR *Herzog AR-Shotgun *PK-74 AR-Rocket *P33 Pereira *Medical Hub *AED-6 Defibrillator *FRG-1 *SG-34 Smoke Grenade *CM3-N Radar Grenade *BJ-2 Combat Knife Support *Bianchi FA-6 LMG *Ganz HMG *Clark 15B *P33 Pereira *Ammo Hub *A12 Enforcer Sentry Gun *IPS Shield *Clark 12-RDX *IDS-1 *FRG-1 *V5 EMP Grenade *BJ-2 Combat Knife Engineer *Turcotte Rapid SMG *Mitchell AV-18 *P33 Pereira *SAAW 86 Anti-Air *Pilum H-AVR *DysTek Repair v2.0 *II-29 Motion Mine *II-14 EMP *AE-Defuser *PDS-1 *MMB-5 Motion Mine Bait *FRG-1 *BJ-2 Combat Knife Recon *Morretti SR4 Sniper Rifle *P33 Pereira *Zeller-H Advanced Sniper Rifle *Lambert Carbine *APM *RDX DemoPak *Gruber 5 Stabilizer *DysTek Hi-Scope x4 *IT-33 Active Camouflage *DS-22 Sniper Decoy *FRG-1 *BJ-2 Combat Knife Trivia *The EU kit textures are labeled as US soldiers rather than as EU soldiers, whereas the PAC is labeled as PAC only. This hints that the EU may not have been the original combatant planned, similar to the Russian faction being replaced by the MEC in Battlefield 2. *The EU in Battlefield 2 has two MBTs while the other factions don't, making them the only faction that has two MBTs. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2142 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat